


Black Tights

by supercicadas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Top Claude von Riegan, art included, mByleth wears fByleth’s shorts and pantyhose here, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercicadas/pseuds/supercicadas
Summary: Claude has always been fond of Byleth's thighs.Especially in those tights.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 43





	Black Tights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely clit-munchers! I'm back with a raunchy Claudeleth fic so I hope you all enjoy~!!! 
> 
> This was sort of inspired by this Dimiclaudeleth drawing ( with Male Byleth of course) made by Kukumomo on Twitter! (If I come across it again, I'll make sure to post the link here so y'all can bask in its glory! 🙏🏽)
> 
> Since Claude was posed behind Byleth in the drawing, thigh fucking came into mind and I wrote THIS! )  
> Maybe next time I'll make a threesome fic with Dimiclaudeleth~ 👀 
> 
> I'm excited to say that I have a lot fics planned in mind and I hope I get to write them all and finish some that I haven't ( like my KNY smut fic collection for example). The new year is coming close and so is Christmas, so I hope that as the next few weeks we have left in this hell year, is that you all remain safe and sound and you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Years! <3  
> I love you all and I hope you all enjoy my future works!
> 
> Anyway, enough talk for now and get comfy, cause it's smut time!
> 
> N-joy~!

" I love your thighs. " Claude blurts out one day.

Byleth stops midway from opening the door and turns to stare at Claude, dumbfounded.

" _Eh?_ "

It was so random and sudden too, Byleth almost laughed. Then again, it wasn't that much of a surprise to hear, he would notice every time.

Whenever they would foreplay, Claude would sensually kiss his way down his body until he got to his thighs. Then from there, he would kiss, bite, lick, and suck on Byleth's inner and outer thighs with hunger and would leave as many marks as he can. When he would finish, the young lord would stare and admire his work with pride glinting in his green eyes; making sure to leave teeth marks and dark hickeys imprinted on pale skin.

" I've noticed. You're too obvious about it every time we have the chance to have sex." Byleth states, leaning against the wall with a small smile.

Claude chuckles, " Can you blame me? It's hard to keep it from being obvious especially when you're wearing _THOSE_. " He points down to Byleth's legs, fixing his eyes on the black pantyhose he wears.

Ah right, _those_.

It was a gift a drunken Manuela gave to him one night.

As Byleth thought back to the memory from that night, Claude took the chance to drink in the sight before him.

Claude's eyes darkened as he took in the way those tiny black shorts hugged his slender hips. His throat dries up as Byleth moved his legs slightly, causing the slit on the side of his hips grow even wider, revealing more of those long slender legs. The sheer black lace of the mesh pantyhose contrasted beautifully with the pale skin of his legs. _Goddess_ , those long legs can go forever. Claude had witnessed himself what those legs could do to a person with a harsh butterfly kick.

The thick black belt around his waist accented the slim curve of his figure, making his hips seem even wider. Claude felt as though he could wrap his hands fully around that small waist of his. Byleth looks up from his gaze on the floor and takes note of the lust in Claude's gaze and his own eyes sparkle with mischief. With a small smile, he walked towards Claude, sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their chest flush together.

Byleth lets out a light chuckle as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, tilting his head slightly to reveal the full expanse of his neck. Claude yearned to sink his teeth into that soft flesh. Claude responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Byleth's waist, making sure his grip was harsh enough to leave tender bruises all over the pale milky skin. With a burst of strength, he grabbed the back of Byleth's head and threw himself towards him. Their lips roughly locked against each other, breaths were exchanged, tongues were sucked on, and saliva dripped from the corners of their mouths.

Pulling away from each other, a string of saliva hung between them connecting their mouths. Byleth stood up from his place on Claude's lap, slowly removing his black shorts in a teasing manner. When those shorts dropped to the ground , Claude's breath caught in his throat from admiration, eyes locked on the stunning sight revealed to him.

Byleth's cock was straining against the silky material of the pantyhose hugging his hips, a dark wet spot visible right against the head.

" Where do you wanna take this to? The sofa you're sitting on or your desk? " Byleth asked, panting lightly.

Claude pondered for a moment before deciding, " The desk. "

Byleth turned and started heading his way towards the desk. He heard Claude's footsteps follow behind him, trailing close behind. As they edged closer to it, Byleth felt a tug on his wrist and Claude' warmth against his back before he turned his head to kiss his lover. Their lips met in an open mouth kiss once more, tongues sliding out to meet each other first before their lips could even make contact. Byleth closes his eyes, enjoying it before he hears something unzip. Pulling away from the kiss, he looks down and _holy fuck Claude was **HARD**_. A warm, rock hard cock slid between the space between his thighs.

Claude's complexion is a nice contrast to his own skin, Byleth though to himself.

" Close your legs a little. " Claude whispered into his ear, as he snapped his hips to Byleth's, his erection trapped between pale plump thighs.

" _Oh~_ " Byleth moaned, readjusting himself as Claude started fucking his thighs, feeling his hips slamming against his ass.

He looked down his body again to see Claude's cock lewdly sliding between his thighs and creating a delicious friction, spreading pre-come in his inner thighs. Claude groaned, his hips moving faster, the younger man panting against the back of Byleth's neck. Byleth gasps as Claude sinks his teeth harshly into the curve of his neck. He threw his head back and brought one of his hands up to grasp the back of Claude's head as pain and pleasure all mixed into one.

Claude ran his tongue up that slender neck, leaving behind a wet trail that made Byleth's slim frame shudder. A breathy moan escapes his plush lips as Claude nips his earlobe, Large hands roamed across his chest, groping around and pinching his erected nipples through the shirt; making the older man's toes curl in pleasure in his boots as he arched his back, silently begging for more. The young lord was feeling really good, hugging the ex-mercenary closer to his chest as he grinded his hips harder. Byleth's thighs were so smooth that his erection slid easily between them and the pleasured sounds Byleth made was spurring him on.

" F-fuck! This feels good...I'm getting close." Claude pants reaching down with one of his hands towards Byleth's midsection and pulls out his weeping cock from the pantyhose.

His dick was completely hard and gushing its own clear fluid. A shiver made his own thighs shake as he felt Byleth cross his legs at the ankle, making his thighs press tighter together. Without thinking, Claude thrusts faster, his release slowly approaching and he readjusts his grip around Byleth's small waist.

Byleth suddenly stilled and spasms racked throughout his body as he threw his head back to release a high, loud whine, chasing after his own release. The sound alone brought Claude to his own release as he thrusted one last time between Byleth's thighs and painted them all over with his sticky fluid. Exhausted, Byleth leaned back against Claude, feeling his thighs go warm and wet and- _Goddess_...it sounded so loud hitting the wooden floors; the noise echoing throughout the office.

A steady stream of cum drips down from his thighs and onto the floor. Byleth shivers as he hears the guttural moan come from Claude and feels the bruising grip of the duke's hands on his waist, and he lets out a shaky breath as he feels Claude drape over his back, clearly burnt out from their activity. They stayed like that for another few minute catching their breaths.

" ...Still up for another round? "Claude asks, finally catching breath.

" We both just came. " Byleth deadpans, panting lightly.

" I can work up another hard on. " Claude chuckles lightly, groping Byleth's plump ass with one hand.

Pulling away from Claude, Byleth walks towards the desk. Once there, he removes his boots and the cum drenched pantyhose and kicks it aside. He plants his hands on the edges of the desk and pulls aside his shirt dress, jutting his ass out revealing his twitching pink hole.

" Well, what are you waiting for? We still have time to ourselves."

**Author's Note:**

> CLAUDE HAS A FAT COCK DAMMIT ( I'll chill lmaooooo)
> 
> Anyways I’m sorry for the shitty art, I’m still sort of new to it although I am proud on how it turned out (better than I expected ngl) I’m also sorry for not including Claude ripping Byleth’s pantyhose into the fic, but hey, a picture is worth a thousand words, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> But I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be writing a Dimileth fic next time so keep an eye out for that! ✌🏽
> 
> Till next time! ((ꉺꈊꉺ)ꀢ༣


End file.
